Milagro
by Chia Moon
Summary: Con el corazón cargado de sentimientos, los cinco observan la puerta que llega con el final de un destino que pueden perder o ganar. El empujón de una mano amiga quizás ayude a continuar y creer en los milagros. [Éste fic fue concebido originalmente para el Aniversario de las Digi-temporadas Tamers, Frontier, Savier y Xros War del foro Proyecto 1-8.]
Un drablecillo que se convierte también en mi primer fic de Digimon Frontier. Pensé mucho y decidi que este momento fue uno de los que más me marcó de la serie y tenía que explotarlo, porque llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer algo así.

* * *

 _Disclaimer del fic: **Éste fic fue concebido originalmente para el Aniversario de las Digi-temporadas Tamers, Frontier, Savier y Xros War del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **Los datos que me dieron:**_

—Temporada: Digimon Frontier

Soundtrack: Biggest dreamer (Digimon Tamers opening)

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: **Milagro.**

Pareja: **Ninguna.**

Género: **Friendshipp/ Drama**

Ranking: **K+**

Advertencias: **OOC, drama.  
**

Disclaimer: **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Cuando creíamos que íbamos a caer_

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Calientes y saladas. Todos se apretaban las manos entre sí mientras miraban sus pies sucios y de zapatos desgastados. Para ellos estaban así. Para los demás no.

Dentro de sus corazones latía la llama de una aventura que tenía como final algo drástico. Koji, apretando los labios, no cesaba de hacerse preguntas en su interior. Su hermano gemelo moría tras esas puertas. Podía ser un Digimon en el mundo digital. Podía luchar contra seres increíbles. Pero jamás podría vencer a la muerte.

Takuya le miró de reojo y levantó el mentón. Con los ojos clavados en la puerta, como si su mirada de fuego fuera capaz de atravesar esas puertas.

J.P deseó poder tener la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a la muerte. Tommy se acurrucó todavía más en su rinconcito de valentía y también levantó la mirada, enfocando la puerta.

Izumi, apretando la pequeña manita de Tommy, pensó que ella había demostrado ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo digital dentro de un Digimon. No podía echarse atrás.

Koichi estaba tras esas puertas.

Todos habían llegado al mundo digital con la fe de hacer algo sumamente grande. Eran los elegidos. ¿Por qué ellos? Nunca lo supieron. Quizás la respuesta estaba profundamente arraigada a la historia. Solo la aceptaron, siguieron en el sendero y se abrazaron a la idea de proteger vidas.

Pero una de ellas se estaba escapando frente a ellos. No podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera contener la respiración servía.

Cerraron los ojos y respiraron por la nariz. El olor del hospital se incrustó en sus fosas nasales. Todos tenían los recuerdos vividos con Kouchi dentro de sus corazones. Se negaba a dejarlo pasar.

Aquello no podía ser el final.

Habían llegado hasta allí con sudor y lágrimas. No podía terminar del mismo modo. Jamás.

Si los niños se hubieran fijado mejor en sí mismos. O algún adulto de ojo avispado se detuviera a mirarles, tras su espalda habrían descubierto la forma de cinco guerreros digitales empujando sus pequeñas espaldas, sonrientes y con la fuerza de sus corazones convertidas en alas.

Los niños atravesaron la puerta que los había mantenido alejados del sexto miembro. De una de sus partes. De la pieza que encajaba en un dúo.

Los adultos, con el gesto de la muerte marcando sus rostros, miraron con incredulidad las visitas. Alguien apuntaba la fecha de defunción en un papel. Otro desconectaba una máquina. No importaba cual.

Los cinco niños se lanzaron hacia la camilla. Alguien gritó por seguridad, pero su grito se detuvo al ver pequeñas luces brillar, salir disparadas del interior de sus bolsillos. El niño en la camilla se removió y con lágrimas en los ojos, extendió las manos hacia ellos.

Si el adulto que vio los brillos hubiera tenido la mente más abierta, habría descubierto que eran dispositivos digitales que se convertían en móviles. Hubiera podido creer en un milagro más conciso que en el de Dios, pues para él, aquel pequeño al que había dado por muerto, había renacido.

Los cinco niños se turnaron para abrazar al sexto. Todos lloraron. Los gemelos se miraron como si lo hicieran por primera vez.

Y luego, todo fueron risas, prisas de los médicos y enfermeras, que no podían creer. No como esos niños.

Sueña. Vive tu aventura. Termínala. La esperanza siempre estará ahí mientras tu creas. Solo tienes que ver.

º **FIN** º

17 De Marzo del 2016


End file.
